Optical resolution by chromatography has conventionally been attracting attention remarkably in various fields including analytical chemistry, organic chemistry, medicine, and pharmacy, and a large number of chiral stationary phases have been reported in the world. In particular, for example, an ester derivative or carbamate derivative obtained by chemically modifying cellulose or amylose as an optically active polymer serves as a chiral stationary phase having a high optical resolution ability, and a filler for chromatography using this derivative has been known to the public. A filler for chromatography using this polymer compound derivative is used in a state of being carried by a carrier such as silica gel for the purposes of, for example, increasing the ratio at which a column is filled with the filler, and improving the ease of handling and mechanical strength of the filler.
For example, Patent document 1 describes a filler for chromatography obtained by causing a carrier such as silica to carry a cellulose derivative containing an aromatic ring. In addition, Patent document 2 describes a filler for chromatography obtained by causing a carrier such as silica to carry a carbamate derivative of a polysaccharide such as amylose. An additional optical isomer separation ability has been requested of such technology.
Meanwhile, a π-conjugated polymer such as polyphenylenevinylene has been known as a functional substance having various functions, and it has been known that the polymer can be utilized as a conductive plastic through a chemical reaction such as oxidation or reduction. In particular, the polymer has been applied to a photoelectronic device such as an LED or a solar cell as well in recent years by taking advantage of its characteristics.
As the π-conjugated polymer hardly dissolves in a solvent in general, research has been conducted for solubilizing the π-conjugated polymer in a solvent to improve its operability while obtaining the characteristics of the polymer. As a result of this research, a technology involving including polyphenylenevinylene as the π-conjugated polymer in amylose to provide an inclusion complex has been established (Non Patent documents 1 and 2).